Pentagram
by HounouNiTsubasa
Summary: Kanda Yu is an FBI agent that has always believed he never needed a partner. However, this changes as the top mafia organization, Noah, manufactures a new drug called 'akuma,' and he finds himself saddled with a bean sprout named Allen Walker. Yullen. AU


Whoooooooooooooooooooo~! Yullen 8D Err... So this is my first time writing a story with this type of style... I hope it isn't complete trash D: It can be partial trash ... ;~; I can take the hate!

-cough- I know that I should be working on my KHR fic but... the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone~! D:

WARNING: If you get attached to this fic, which I doubt ;~;, please be aware that updates will be slow... Really slow... Err... and the other things that should be in the warning section~! Umm... Mention of drugs...? Uhh... fail description of mafia type stuff... Yaoi? o3o

Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray Man, everyone would have screwed the war and Leverrier, and force Kanda and Allen together D:

oOo

Chapter One- Partners

Kanda Yu.

He was a top-notch FBI agent who was ruthless in pursuing criminals and had a case-closing rate of one hundred percent. He had a pale skin tone that belonged to some of the most beautiful Asians and long, silky, dark-blue hair that made girls scream in envy. He was deadly with his gun as well. No one escaped alive when the tip of that cold, black barrel was placed flush against skin and the safety switch was flicked off.

A lone wolf.

Kanda never needed a partner. This was something he firmly believed in. A partner would only drag him down. A partner would want to waste time by sharing ideas.

A partner was completely unnecessary.

Two idiots at work, however, disagreed with Kanda's adamant belief.

That's why Kanda was in his chief's office at three thirty in the afternoon, irritated and stubbornly opposing the chief's insistence on him being assigned a partner.

"No," Kanda spat vehemently, his arms crossed and his face set.

"But Kanda!" the chief, Komui Lee, sighed in exasperation from behind his mahogany desk. "You need a partner. I know you eat when you feel like it instead of on a regular basis; you disappear for days at a time whenever you receive a case and only contact me when it has been solved; and you're extremely reckless when it comes to property, be it public or private. I've had a serious chat with Lavi, and we both agree that a partner might amend these things."

Kanda shot Lavi, who was lounging on a chair, a dirty glare.

Lavi gave a nervous cough as he adjusted his headband and said, "But Yu! All of it is true! You need someone to keep you firmly grounded."

Kanda drew his gun and aimed the barrel straight in between Lavi's eyes. "Don't call me Yu," he hissed. "And my answer is still no," Kanda added, looking at Komui.

Komui neatly folded his hands and mentally braced himself for the onslaught that was about to come. "It's too late. We've already sent for him," he simply stated.

"You did what?" a dark and menacing aura filled the room.

Lavi winced at Kanda's form. It was shaking in indescribable fury. If Kanda was angered even more, that splendid, pale finger of his just might brush up a little too hard against that trigger. Lavi wasn't ready to go to hell yet. He didn't have enough dirt on Satan.

"Send. Him. Back," Kanda growled. His eyes were filled with so much malice that Komui sank into his chair like glue and cowered pitifully from behind his desk.

"But it doesn't work like that," Lavi chirped, cowering behind a frilly cushion. "Transfers take a lot of paperwork. Not to mention that it'll be months before we'll actually be able to send him back." He began to inch sideways, away from the gun. "Besides, it was really hard finding an agent that was willing to work with you. Do you know how notorious your bad boy attitude is?" he whined.

"Do I look like I care?"

Lavi had to admit that he didn't. However, he would still insist that Kanda be given a partner. All of this was for Kanda's own benefit.

Before anything else could occur, however, the office door gently swung open and a young male voice called, "Excuse m-"

The newcomer was cut off as Kanda swiveled his arm and pointed his gun straight at him.

Lavi gave a sigh of relief.

Kanda would admit that he aimed his gun from reflex when he sensed something moving behind him. It was always better to be cautious, especially in his line of work. But when his eyes matched what his barrel was pointing at, only one word jumped into his mind.

Peculiar.

In the office doorway stood a young man who looked like a high school teenager. White hair fell from the top of his head in a fashion similar to a peeled banana. His eyes, a murky blue-gray color, were wide in surprise and two black, glove-clad hands were raised in peace. A long, red scar that ran from his left temple down to the left jaw greatly contrasted against his pale skin.

There was a rustle in the doorway behind newcomer, and a girl with dark green tresses that fell to her shoulders squeezed through the gap left by the stranger and the doorframe and stepped into the office. She took one look at Kanda, sighed, walked forward, and sharply rapped him on the head with the clipboard.

"Lenalee!" Komui and Lavi cried in unison with tears of joy leaking out of their eyes.

Their savior had arrived!

"Kanda, put your weapon away before it actually discharges a round or two," the girl known as Lenalee scolded.

Kanda scowled as he put his weapon back into his holster.

The white-haired stranger gave a sigh of relief as he wearily dropped his hands.

Lenalee giggled a bit before turning to face the chief. "Nii-san, I've brought Kanda's new partner," she said merrily.

The newcomer stepped forward and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Allen Walker." He flashed a gentleman's smile.

Komui cheered. It was a civil person! However, he abruptly became worried after that crossed his mind. _Could such a civil and nice person work with a demon like Kanda? _

Lavi, on the other hand, was gawking at Allen. "You…" he slowly said. "Are you by any chance the apprentice under the famous case-closer, Marian Cross?"

The room instantly became a few degrees colder. Allen's warm and friendly smile suddenly transformed into a frigid and cold one.

"Please don't mention my master," he said, looking polite. The air, however, contradicted his face and crackled with malevolent intent.

"R-R-Right," Lavi stammered, rapidly nodding his head.

"You can't possibly expect me to be partners with this _bean sprout_," Kanda snorted, addressing Komui. "What is he, two weeks fresh from the Academy?"

Allen snapped a glare to Kanda, speechless at how someone could be so rude. He drew himself to his full height, which was still a good three inches shorter than Kanda, and coldly replied, "I am not a bean sprout. And for your information, I've been working successfully with the FBI for more than two years."

"You're still a novice."

Komui coughed and clapped his hands, interrupting the arguing. "While the two of you have your differences, the fact that you're going to have to work _together_ won't change for quite some time. I suggest that you set aside your dislike for each other and be professional." Inwardly, he was dancing on clouds and shooting Lenalee's potential suitors. It was the first time in the history of the universe that someone had talked back to Kanda. All of the other potential partners from the past either cowered or ran.

Sometimes both happened.

The office door creaked open once more and a lady with wavy, shoulder-length brown hair shuffled in, clutching a manila folder.

"Th-There's been a d-double homicide in the cha-chamomile residence area, Chief K-Komui," she stuttered, looking absolutely terrified at being in the presence of so many people at once.

"Nii-san," Lenalee said smiling, "this would be the perfect chance to see how Kanda and Allen interact during a case."

"Mm," Komui mumbled, pondering. "It seems it would be. Very well, then. The _two_ of you will be working on this one. Ah, Miranda, the folder…"

Wordlessly, Kanda swiped the folder from Miranda's trembling fingers and stalked out of the office.

Allen sighed. This Kanda was going to take a lot of patience if that was how he behaved all of the time. He looked at who he assumed to be the secretary. She seemed as if she were about to burst into tears. Smiling, he walked over to her and kindly said, "You're Miranda, right? Thank you for bringing the file."

Miranda's eyes widened and she stared at Allen as if he were some kind of wondrous anomaly.

Lenalee smiled and gently nudged Miranda's side.

"Y-You're… welcome," Miranda said, still shocked.

Allen's smile grew a little wider before it completely disappeared as he left the office. "Wait, Kanda, you frigid bastard!" he shouted as he quickly strode after the moody FBI agent.

"That… was the first time someone genuinely thanked me," Miranda whispered. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, not from fright, but from the categorical gratitude she had been exposed to.

"They're getting along already!" Lavi grinned, extremely pleased with the way things turned out.

Lenalee was pleased as well. She turned to her brother and asked, "Well, what do you think, Nii-san?"

"He must have been sent from God himself to help with Kanda's unruly behavior!" he cried, creating a cacophony with his sobs and hiccups.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Miranda quickly excused themselves in order to escape the horrible noise.

"The Chief's really hopeless, huh?"

oOo

Allen huffed as he had finally caught up to Kanda in the FBI's underground parking lot. "I thought I told you to _wait_," he said crossly, crossing his arms.

Kanda rolled his eyes as he sneered, "And I thought I told you that I don't need a partner." He unlocked the door to his navy blue mustang and quickly seated himself.

"Well, too bad. You're stuck with me, so deal with it," Allen stated, clambering into the front passenger seat. With an air of defiance, he secured the seatbelt and began to flip through the case file Kanda left in the passenger seat.

Kanda growled in frustration, his knuckles turning a pure white as he clenched the steering wheel. The damn white leech wouldn't go away. He would credit that this bean sprout had more nerve than the others though. "Fine," he agreed curtly. "But the moment you become a burden, I'm going to shoot you, so don't complain."

Allen smiled. Well, it was a start.

"What's the address?" Kanda barked, irritated at being saddled with someone.

Allen pulled out a sheet of paper and he replied, "2133 Delancy Ave-"

He was cut off when Kanda had abruptly inserted the car key and pelted out of the parking lot.

Allen screamed as Kanda ran red light after red light and almost bulldozed several pedestrians while tightly gripping the passenger door.

Dignity be damned.

oOo

The two FBI agents made it to the crime scene in eight minutes. Normally, it would have been a twenty-minute drive.

Kanda was a devil for speed.

When Allen tumbled out of the car, his feet anxious for some solid purchase, there was a light yellow sheen reflecting off of his pale face. He brought a gloved hand to his mouth and wrapped the other around his waist. At that moment, Allen firmly made his decision.

He was never going to ride with Kanda ever again.

Kanda exited the car, smirking. The bean sprout had screamed as if there would be no tomorrow. He supposed that he should have been feeling guilty when Allen almost looked ready to barf, but since the pest was alive, there was nothing for him to worry about.

Once Allen had regained partial control over his stomach, he immediately began to assimilate his surroundings.

The neighborhood itself was quaint and relatively well kept. Every house had at least one decent looking car. Some of the other houses had two.

The neighborhood screamed bourgeois.

He snapped his focus onto the house that held two dead bodies. In his mind, he removed the blaring yellow caution tape, bustling forensic agents, and the bulky equipment vehicles. With those erased, he saw a white-picket fence, a small front lawn with dark green grass, and a narrow two-story house that was drenched in white.

_It's the perfect environment for a normal family_, Allen mused.

"Hey, bean sprout! Quit daydreaming and get in here!" a gruff voice called.

Allen jumped, a bit startled, before turning his annoyed eyes to Kanda, who was already at the front door. "I wasn't daydreaming, you bastard," he retorted as he quickly trotted along the stone path to the door.

Always respect another person's lawn.

Kanda scowled as they both entered the house. They walked down the short hall past the living room and turned right, ignoring the dainty staircase dead ahead. However, the two agents were unable to enter what would be the kitchen. The reason?

There was a female body halfway out the door.

It was tragically beautiful, just like a slain swan. Her long, purple hair fanned out around her, some the strands stained in a small pool of blood. She looked as though she had suddenly crumpled and fallen forwards. Several long and spindly wax candles of different festive Halloween colors sprouted from her back.

Through the door that was left ajar, they could see the other body on the floor at the opposite end of the kitchen.

The victim was male with tousled yellow and black hair. He looked as if he was resting on the kitchen floor with is arms awkwardly splayed out on either side. There was a large pool of blood drenching the back of his shirt. Upon closer inspection, there was a clean, gaping hole, about one centimeter in diameter, in the left side of the chest, right above his heart.

Allen stared at the two bodies in disbelief. "I-I _know_ these two," he whispered, shell-shocked. "They ar-_were_ students at the Sharp Point Music Academy."

Kanda stared sharply at Allen, his dark eyes narrowed. "You _knew_ them?" he questioned. "If that's the case, then I'll have you go home now. I'm not going to let you contaminate the integrity of this case because you knew the victims."

Allen snapped out of his daze with a gentle shake of his head. "I didn't know them _personally_. I ran into them, literally, a week ago in front of their school. That's why I didn't recognize their names when I was reading the file." He cast a solemn gaze at the bodies. "So they were Nakamura Emi and Kai."

Kanda didn't say anything as he stepped over the first body, Emi, with great circumspect and entered the kitchen.

Nothing looked out of place except for the two bodies. The pots and pans were neatly tucked away, all of the wooden chairs were untouched, and there was even a thin layer of dust on the windowsill, completely undisturbed.

"This," Kanda said, his voice layered with disgust, "was a job done by the Noahs."

"A job done by the who?" Allen asked as he finally entered the kitchen.

"I said Noah, bean sprout. _Noah_," Kanda said impatiently, scowling.

A man nearby caught Allen's confused expression and kindly explained, "The Noah is the most powerful underground mafia. Each one of its agents kills in a certain manner, leaving his or her own calling card. We were able to ascertain that the girl was killed by Dream an the boy by Pleasure."

Allen perked up at the odd names. "Dream and Pleasure?"

"Chief Komui named them," the man said shortly. "We have no idea what their actual names are or what they look like. I'm Reever, by the way." He held out his hand to shake.

Allen accepted the hand and replied with a friendly smile, "I'm Allen Walker."

Reever gave Allen a curt nod before turning to Kanda. "Hey, Kanda! Earlier you said it was a _job_ done by the Noahs. How on earth did you extrapolate that this wasn't a personal hit from only this?"

"Did you find any drugs?" Kanda answered in the form of a question.

"No, but what does that… Oh!" Reever exclaimed, a wave of realization splashed across his face. He hurriedly explained to Allen, "The Noah have been busily manufacturing a new drug called 'akuma.' It's more addictive than nicotine and grants the user a temporary state of euphoria while allowing him or her to stay in complete control of his or her actions. It's completely different from alcohol in that aspect. So far, common symptoms include extreme paranoia, blood-shot eyes, and an unnatural thinning of the body, making it popular in the entertainment industry.

"However, the one symptom that's been the most helpful to us is greed. Once a person is addicted to akuma, they hoard more of the drug somewhere they can easily retrieve it, usually in the house. But since we didn't find any here coupled with the fact that the victims don't exhibit regular symptoms makes it unlikely that they were dealers that did something wrong to warrant their deaths."

_Because most dealers become addicted to what they deal_, Allen remembered. "What does this akuma drug look like?" he inquired.

Reever automatically replied while shrugging his shoulders and ruffling the side of his head. "It's a small, flat, round pill that's dyed a light blue color. There's also a red star pentagram imprinted on one side, just like-" he abruptly stopped as he caught sight of the upper half of Allen's scar.

"Your scar," Kanda completed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Allen crossed his arms in defense and defiance. "I got this in an accident with a branding tool when I was younger."

"Che, right."

Allen frowned. "It's true. Do you think that I wouldn't remember if some nut job came at me with a knife, or are you insinuating that I'm in some kind of coalition with the mafia?"

"…" Kanda didn't say anything as he moved through the kitchen, examining everything.

Allen huffed. Why did such a good-looking guy also have to have such a sour attitude?

Reever stared at the two with a look of genuine astonishment. If Kanda was putting up with the new guy, Allen, then does that mean that Komui had finally gotten Kanda to settle down with a partner? It was ludicrous to even _begin _to think that but…

Reever closely observed the way the two bickered. He saw flashes of amusement in Kanda's eyes and sporting ones in Allen's.

It's true! Kanda Yu has settled down!

He coughed and interrupted the banter by saying, "We can't tell you more till we get the bodies back to the morgue other than the fact that these two died around six this morning. Although, even at the morgue, I doubt that we'll find much since the Noah is very careful about leaving trace evidence behind. But there's nothing more for you guys to do here."

Allen nodded in understanding. "We'll go back and report to Komui. We're going to need his thoughts before deciding on our next move."

Kanda snorted. "We don't need permission from that sister-complex idiot. The next move should clearly-"

"Kanda Yu," Allen said, his mood becoming dark and oppressive. He put his hands on his hips and scolded, "I've heard that you've been a wild card and don't like following protocol. That's. Going. To. Stop. When you don't follow the rules and flash your gun more often than your ID, you create a bad image. You create the image of a ruthless and unethical cop in fact, which makes it difficult for the prosecution in court when the defense exaggerates police brutality. I'm surprised that every single case you've worked on hasn't gotten a mistrial when everyone at the DA is having a field day with the jury. You're completely inconsiderate of other people. We are going to check in with Chief Komui and that's final." After saying that, Allen grabbed Kanda, who was stunned, by the arm and hauled him out of the house, heading for the car.

Every cop and forensic member in the house that witnessed Kanda being scolded froze, his or her mouths dropped in disbelief.

"Who… who _was _that?" a cop guarding the boundary set by the caution tape asked, awed by the spectacle.

"K-Kanda's new partner," Reever answered, his brain still processing what had happened.

Seconds after that was uttered, the entire crime scene exploded in uproar.

"WHAT!"

oOo

Allen forcefully shoved Kanda into the car and then settled himself in.

Kanda, who had been miffed at being scolded by a bean sprout on proper conduct, suddenly smirked. "I didn't know that you enjoyed _riding_ with me so much, bean sprout."

Allen froze and then paled. However, before he could flee the car, Kanda locked his door, effectively locking all the doors.

_Oh no…_ Allen moaned inside of his head with trepidation. He clutched the seatbelt and closed his eyes, a strong feeling of nausea washing over him.

Kanda, wearing a sadistic grin, slammed on the gas pedal and sped towards headquarters.

oOo

When the car had reached the FBI building, Allen had left his soul back at the crime scene. Now, he was nothing but an empty shell.

Kanda sighed when Allen didn't move after he parked his car. Muttering angrily, he exited the car and walked around to the passenger side. Kanda then opened the door and pulled Allen onto his back.

_Damn, he's heavier than he looks_, Kanda cursed inside his head.

After making sure the doors were locked, he headed for Komui's office. Along the way, people stared and murmured as he passed. In front of the Chief's office, he encountered Lavi, who was carrying a pile of books.

The damn rabbit never went home.

Lavi saw Kanda and Allen out of the corner of his eye as he passed by. He promptly dropped his books and staggered towards the conscious agent. "Yu! You killed him already!" he shrieked, looking horrified.

"He's not dead," Kanda growled. "And don't call me Yu, or I'll kill you for sure next time."

Lavi nodded his head as he bent over to pick up his books. He prepared to follow Kanda into the office. If there was one life long lesson that he had learned and kept in constant practice, it was to never show your back to Kanda.

Kanda unceremoniously kicked the door to Komui's office open and dumped Allen on the ground.

Lenalee, who had brought her brother coffee, gasped and knelt by Allen's side. Komui spilled his coffee and looked at the ceiling.

"God, have you really forsaken Kanda?" he asked.

"He's not fucking dead," Kanda snapped, annoyed.

Allen came back to life five minutes later and sprang up in attention, embarrassed.

"He's alive!" Lavi cried. "When I saw Kanda carrying you, Allen, I thought he had killed you!"

Allen looked at Kanda with curiosity and wonder on his face. _He carried me?_

Kanda, as if sensing the other's gaze, snorted, "You're heavy, bean sprout."

Allen bristled. "Well, if you had obeyed the speed limit, you wouldn't have had to carry me!"

"If you had more nerves, then-"

"Enough!" Komui thundered, effectively silencing the two bickering partners, before turning back into his immature self. "Was I manly just then, Lenalee?"

Lenalee smiled sweetly as she whacked her brother with the tray she served the coffee with. "Have some shame, Nii-san," she coldly scolded, still smiling.

Komui sniffed as he cradled his head. "Well, why are you two here?" he asked, addressing Allen and Kanda.

Allen smiled as he replied, "We're checking in with you."

The two Lee's and one Lavi stared.

"Err.. Kanda too?" Lenalee asked, bewildered.

"Why else would I be here?" Kanda grumbled.

Komui cried in happiness, tears endlessly pouring. "Well? What did you two find?" he asked, happy that a partner was affecting Kanda so quickly.

"Noah," Kanda spat while crossing his arms.

The good mood died as everyone in the office became serious. Komui adjusted his glasses, looking extremely troubled. "The Noah," he sighed.

"Chief," Allen addressed, a bit apprehensive at giving an opinion to such a paramount case. "We believe that the Noah were contracted for this hit."

"Oh? Is that so?" Komui raised an eyebrow. Since Kanda didn't say anything to contradict what Allen said, he took it as the truth. Kanda has never been wrong about a case so far. "If what you said happens to be true, then depending on how we make our moves, we could have ourselves both a killer and a way into the Noah organization for the first time in six years. Lavi, get me all of the information you can on the victims."

Lavi sheepishly scratched the side of his rusty red colored hair. "Err… I have the information with me right now. I got a little curious about the case and did a little bit of digging."

"Excellent, that saves us time," Komui acclaimed.

"Right, the information…" Lavi mumbled as he shifted papers. "Okay. Nakamura Emi and Nakamura Kai. They were twins of nineteen years since conception. The mother, Kyoko, died in labor and the father, Shimezu, died last year due to lung cancer. Since they were eighteen when their father died, they decided to live on their own." Lavi whistled, impressed, before he continued, "They both received full scholarships for four years of education in music at Sharp Point Music Academy; they're genii apparently. Err… I can't tell what they played though…"

"Emi played the piano and Kai played either the flute or the clarinet," Allen automatically answered.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Allen asked innocently when he found four pairs of eyes scanning him for an explanation. "When people relax, their hands assume the position it's most comfortable with. Since the body relaxes after death, plus the fact that Emi and Kai must have practiced rigorously, it would be more than plausible that the Nakamuras' hands settled into the structure of their playing position in respect to whatever instrument when they died. Of course, this isn't applicable to every death scenario, but since the blood pooling suggests that they did not die instantly, the body had time to relax.

"Emi's fingers were outstretched and slightly curved just as if she were lightly gripping a doorknob; the standard position for a pianist. Kai's fingers were bunched up and his arms were parallel, one after the other. This suggests a flute or clarinet."

An astounded silence followed this simple explanation.

Lavi broke the silence with a laugh. "I guess you're more than you appear to be, _bean sprout_."

Allen smiled before pulling out a completely gold-colored gun and pointing it at Lavi. "Don't call me bean sprout, _rabbit_." Allen smiled good-naturedly as he commented, "Ah, did you know that it's rabbit hunting season in America?"

Lavi turned blue, as the underlying threat did not go amiss. Someone was taking leaves out of Kanda's book…

Komui's mouth dropped in shock. It's not just Allen having an influence on Kanda, but Kanda having an influence on Allen as well!

Pleased with the reaction he received from Lavi, Allen put his gun away and politely smiled at Komui as if nothing had happened.

Kanda smirked. Maybe he _could _adjust to having a partner…

"I guess the best option would be an undercover operation," Komui said, shivering. He made a mental note to stay on Allen's good side. "Any of you play the piano and flute or clarinet?"

Allen raised a hand. "I play the piano."

Lenalee also raised her hand. "Nii-san, I took lessons for the flute, remember?"

"No!" Komui shouted, sobbing. "My dear, sweet, innocent, and precious sister can't go undercover. I won't allow it!"

"Nii-san," Lenalee said softly, before her tone became hard. "I didn't join the FBI just to be the poster girl. I'm an agent. You have to let me do my job. Besides, Allen and I are the only ones that look young enough."

"B-But you're safer as a poster girl!" Komui wailed.

"No, she wouldn't be safe, Chief," Lavi cut in, waggling his eyebrows. "How many _guys _do you think would be after her?"

The Chief looked horror-stricken. The forbidden word had been uttered: Guys.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

oOo

After many tears and several injuries, it was finally agreed that Lenalee would go.

"Oh!" Lavi exclaimed as he intently stared at his handheld computer. "Just last week, the guitar teacher at Sharp Point was promoted to Vice-Principal. They're looking for a new teacher. And if my memory is correct, it always is, Y-Kanda played the guitar when he was in school."

Kanda stiffened. Oh no…

"Wonderful!" Komui gushed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Kanda shall go as well. That's an order, Kanda!"

Allen and Lenalee stifled chuckles. Kanda? Teaching students?

Kanda glared at Lavi, who was whistling nonchalantly. _I'm going to kill him… _

"Umm… Does the Noah organization specialize in drugs?" Allen suddenly asked with one arm draped across his abdomen and the other arm's elbow resting on it. A thinking pose.

"Yes," Komui answered, curious as to the reason for the sudden question.

"Then why doesn't Narcotics have this case?" Allen questioned, looking pensive.

"Ah," Komui exhaled with a grim and wry smile. "There was a lot of debate over who had jurisdiction over the Noah case."

"We, the FBI, have the Noah case, but Narcotics picks up on separate cases relating to the Noah," Lenalee added.

"Che, those bastards at narcotics are trying to worm their way into the actual Noah case by claiming that they have imperative 'confidential evidence,'" Kanda snorted.

"Which I checked up on," Lavi grinned. "It was all a load of bullshit with dead ends."

Komui rubbed his temples. "They're getting edgier, too. Especially since they have Leverrier as Chief."

Everyone except for Allen frowned in distaste.

Komui sighed. "I'll make the necessary preparations for this operation, so you four can go home and rest. Unless Lavi's camping in the library again, then it'll just be the three of you."

Lavi proudly beamed, "I've already got my sleeping bag and flashlight ready."

"You're just lucky that Hevlaska is nice enough to let you stay there," Lenalee barbed, giggling.

"Alright then. The rest of you are excused. Be here tomorrow at five am sharp since classes start at seven." Komui waved them out.

They silently filed out. Lavi excused himself to the library and Lenalee left to brew more coffee. That just left Kanda and Allen, in which Kanda immediately stalked off to the parking lot before Allen could say good night.

Allen shook his head in disapproval as he made his way out of the building and down the street to catch the bus. _He has no social skills. How on earth does Komui expect him to be able to teach? _

Deep in thought as he absent-mindedly paid the fare and entered the bus, Allen jumped when a man sprang up right next to him on the crowded bus and said, "You can have my seat, respected elder."

Allen lightly blushed in embarrassment as he replied, "I'm… err, not elderly." He brought his face into the light to support his statement.

The other man pouted. "Your hair is very misleading," he mumbled, making a move to sit back down…

Only to find a beady looking woman already occupying his seat.

Allen quickly bowed to the man and apologized, "I'm sorry, sir!"

The man sighed. "It's not a problem. Besides, standing for a bit won't kill me and it's my own fault for being so zealous. My name is Wisely." He held out a hand.

Allen smiled as he accepted the hand. "I'm Allen."

The two talked for a bit as the bus rolled along. Allen found him to be a bit eccentric and childish, quite similar to Komui.

The bus putted to a stop and Allen gave a final bow. "This is my stop. Maybe I'll see you around. Good night."

"Yes, good n-" Wisely stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of Allen's scar. "The pentagram…" he murmured, looking down. When Wisely looked back up to ask a question, Allen had already turned and disembarked.

"I wonder if the Earl knows about this…"

oOo

Allen unlocked the door to his apartment. It was a nice, but small, place. A small kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and sitting room were the sole components of what he called home.

He stopped by the sitting room and gently caressed a snow-white piano. "I'll get to play the notes Uncle left me…" he whispered. "The notes that made Mana smile." Allen turned his head to the window and gazed at the crescent shaped moon.

"I'm walking forward, Mana."

oOo

Omg, I want to be clear on something: I do not hate Narcotics as a division D: (I love Switch the manga and the anime wasn't half bad~ -0- Go Kai!)

... If there are problems regarding the "evidence trail" and stuff like that... I'm not a cop D: I dunno! I used my iMAgination and look where it got me...

Why is Kanda's car a mustang...? -.- I went by the cars that went past the window at my muse's workplace... I couldn't see him in a family van (the first car), and I couldn't see him on a lime green motorcycle (the second thing that passed)... So I went with the third :D (The third time is the charm O_o)

I had to reenact Miranda's first introduction to innocence in the beginning chappies of DGM... I had to ;~; It was so touching to me, but then again, I'm a sucker for those types of things... (People that know me, know that I cry at anything and everything)

LOL I described Allen's hair as a peeled banana :'D OTL

O If there are any errors, I don't care what kind, tell me~! Please tell me ;~;

:O Who can add another word that starts with the letter 'c' to this? "...the clumsily crafted cabin collapsed completely..." lol OTL

... I'll go work on my KHR fic now... -meekly wanders away-


End file.
